hush little baby
by onlyfools
Summary: Adelina was sure that everything was going to be okay. They were safe. They were together. And that's all that mattered. Tri-Writing Tournament piece for prompt at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum.


**Written for prompt at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum.**

 _ **hush little baby,** don't say a word._

There was a soft hum carried throughout the car along with the occasional snore. The streetlights seemed so distant- gone within seconds, never to be seen again. The family in the van next to the car carried such a joyous atmosphere that rivaled how Adelina was feeling.

She was free. Free from her father, and all the cruelties he's made her face. Free from feeling used. Free from having to murder on command. She was free to be her own.

She glanced around the car amazed by how advanced muggle technology has become. A single button kept the car cool and fresh, which was a huge contrast from the humidity the night really held. Adelina could honestly say she loved the metal box on wheels. Traveling was easier and she was able to close to her boyfriend as well.

Adelina sighed contently as she came to a halt on a red light. This was her first time officially driving after months of Thomas' teaching.

Oh, Thomas. Adelina smiled just thinking about him. She glanced over at her boyfriend on the passenger seat. The red lights reflecting off his face as he slept. He was so beautiful inside and out. His golden locks falling over his face as he laid propped against his window. He'd driven nearly 13 hours before finally agreeing to taking a break and letting Adelina handle the rest. She was certain that he only wanted to stay behind the wheel to make sure that they were far enough away.

Far enough. Would they ever really be? What if all they've done was for nothing? What if at the end of the road, _he_ was there just waiting for her? Adelina shook her head, thoughts like those were unwanted. She had to believe in order for what they had to work.

With a shaky breath, she nodded. They were going to be okay. She reached out to take a hold of her Thomas' hand. She needed the sense of safety and security.

"'s okay." She heard him slur after a moment, tightening his grip on her hand. "We're gone. They can't reach us anymo."

Adelina smiled as he kissed the back of her hand before falling back asleep. He was right. They've managed to get past her father's men. They were outside his lines. They were okay.

They had a plan. They were going settle down in a small town. Nobody would know who she was or who her family was. They'd get to have the simple life they wanted.

They'd wed. They'd laugh. They'd be okay.

Adelina turned the knob that let the car be filled with a numerous amount of songs. Only ever so slightly turning the volume up, Adelina wasn't in favor of waking Thomas. Not after all he's done. Not after all they're going to have. Her hand lightly rested on her stomach, thumb making small circles.

She should have said something earlier but with all that happened, she never found the right time. Adelina smiled as she thought of sharing the news with Thomas.

The red light surrounding Adelina turned a sudden green. The van on her left took of to a different direction, leaving Adelina alone with an open road ahead of her.

Her hands went back to the steering wheel and she lightly pressed on the gas pedal. _Be gentle._ That's what Thomas had told her when he handed over the wheel. _Be gentle and trust yourself. Everything's going to be okay._

A blinding light. Adelina was jerked to the side, head crashing against window. The world was turning. Up was down, down was up.

She heard screaming. The words were a mess. Adelina tried to move. Her vision was blurry.

She heard her name. Red light out of the corner of her eye. A pain-filled "I love you". Thomas!

Everything went black.

It hurt. She couldn't breathe. Gasoline filled the air. Her head was pounding. She felt blood everywhere.

Adelina's eyes opened to the sight of Thomas' car on fire.

Thomas?

Thomas!

Adelina frantically looked all around her. Where was he? He couldn't be far. If someone took her out of the car then they had to have taken him out as well. They had to!

"Looking for someone?"

That voice- that raw, cold voice. She hated that voice with a passion. She hated that cold smirk on his face even more. She didn't say anything. She didn't even want to be near him. Adelina wanted Thomas.

"Babe, if you're looking for your filthy boyfriend, I might consider making s'mores."

She wasn't sure which happened first, the screaming or the running. It didn't matter, she was stopped by two men before she could get far. She kicked, punched, screamed. This wasn't fair! He was innocent! She was pregnant!

Everything fell silent. The crackling of the fire, the wail of a far off ambulance, the quiet gasp of the men. It all fell deaf to Adelina's ears as she watched Thomas' body get consumed in flames. Tears streamed down her face. Her adrenaline rush at an end.

Everything went black once more.

She woke in a hospital bed. The room too bright, too white for her liking. Her father was by her side, holding her hand as he watched her.

She said nothing. Neither did he. They watched. Not one word was said. Just waiting for one to break. Neither did.

He pushed hair out of Adelina's face, happy he got his secret weapon back.

Her free hand rested against her stomach. Her will to run only grew, wanting to be at Thomas' and their baby's side.

 _so hush little baby don't you cry your papa loves you and so do I_


End file.
